eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Planes of Prophecy Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Planes of Prophecy Crafting Timeline. Notes *You need to be at least a level 100 Adventurer. **''the fastest way to to level from 100 to 110 is doing the quests in the Plane of Magic, you'll have to do one faction to procede with the first signature quest Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land, but you don't have to max out that one faction. Due the high xp amount gain per quest it's adviced to get as far as possible with them. You'll have to do the signature quests to access the instances.'' *You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for the signature timeline **You need to be at least a level 100 Artisan for Crossing At The Crossing to reach +50k faction with Pride Pakiat * about Ascension: some quests reward with Celestial Ascension -- When consumed this potion increases the active Ascension class of the caster by 1 to a maximum of 15. *You don't need to do the Kunark Ascending Timeline to start this signature quest line *The repeatable faction quests show in the quest journal how much faction you need till you will get new/more quests. *completting the Signature timline and getting all 3 factions to +50k once (one after the other, not all 3 at once) will unlock the achievement Destiny in the Planes of Prophecy which rewards with a offhand weapon that can be upgraded Access * Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion required to access the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach required to access the "Plane of Innovation" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer required to access the "Plane of Disease" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists required to access the "Torden, Bastion of Thunder" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire required to access the "Solusek Ro's Tower" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble required to access the "Brackish Vaults" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Tyrant's Throne required to access Free gear In the Plane of Magic at is Thisan's Lockbox. It contains free gear for level 100 characters based on class. The gear pieces are slightly better than KA T1 Expert raid gear *Orange adorn slots have taken the place of old purple adorn slots. Factions There are 3 competing Factions in the zone each with its own quest line and all have npcs for broker, mender and so on * House Vahla * House Yrzu * Pride Pakiat When you work for one Faction you will lose the equal amount of faction with the others. When a toon increases their faction above 20,000 they cannot drop below 20,000 by any means for that faction. (factions House Vahla, Yrzu, and Pride Pakiat). Even then it will be impossible to have all 3 Factions at +50k at the same time. Unlocking Teleportation Platforms It is an achievement more than a quest, but this zone is so large unlocking these first and stocking up on evac totems will cut down on some of the ridiculous amount of flying around the zone time. * High Plains Drifter Legacy of Power Signature Quests # Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land # Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion # Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach # Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer # Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists # Legacy of Power: Glimpse of the Hereother # Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire # Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble # Legacy of Power: Tyrant's Throne House Vahla Shirada #106 Caught Slime-Handed #106 Steal It Back #106 Not for Breakfast #repeatable quests: #*106 Steal It All Back #*106 Still Not for Breakfast Irdd #106 Here Comes the Bribe requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) Tesakias #106 Subtle Differences requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Sure as Shell #106 A Subtle Ploy #106 Profit and Loss Pannaxxun #106 Oh Ye, Of Riddle Faith #106 Sphinx Outside the Box Himaduri #106 Assumed Identity #106 Teach a Man to Aetherfish #106 Nothing Subtle About It #106 Arcana Control #106 Seeds of Change Koyame #106 Fresh and Greasy #110 Koyame's Elemental Study Jihyon #106 Doomsday Prep Repeatable Quests requiring 23,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Between a Rock and a Hard Beak from Koyame *106 Removing Some Competition from Jihyon Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Serving the Mindfold Matriarch requires 23,500 House Vahla (Faction) Chandira #106 Material Evidence #106 Counterfeit It to Win It Himaduri #106 Following a Familiar Face #106 Show Not Tell Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan requires 32,700 House Vahla (Faction) Repeatable Quests requiring 32,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Artifact Not Fiction from Pannaxxun *106 Fawning Over Flora from Himaduri *106 Clean Sweep the Grounds from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha *106 Dazzle and Delight from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha ** NOTE: After doing each once, you can choose to take EITHER Clean Sweep OR Dazzle, but not both at once. Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Dedication Rewarded requires 50,000 House Vahla (Faction) House Yrzu Malusia #106 The Queen's Favor Instructor Nevidix #106 Light Studies # repeatable quests #*106 Lighter Studies Jesinnal #106 Specific Resonance # repeatable quests #*106 More Specific Resonance Lemistka #106 An Eye for Art requires -1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Water Canvas #106 Further Applications Taliseda #106 Shape the Future requires -1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) Alishinu #106 Art Class Drop Out #106 Learning Their Place Salindis #105 Dress Code Elishuru #105 Riddle Me This requires 8,500 House Yrzu (Faction) #105 Unusual Suspect #105 Right in the Nose Atkuki #105 Take Me to Your Leader #105 No Pride to Speak Of Salindis #105 Furthering Education #105 Forbidden Studies Karulindi #105 Teacher Conference Thegnahex Lasmayta #105 Cultural Understanding Uelmondi #105 Land Development #105 Professional Opinion #105 Eureka Moment #105 Scar Treatment #105 Terra Forma Repeatable Quests requiring 23,500 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 Retaking The Test from Hassetya *105 Fount Duty from Ilarmna Repeatable Quests requiring 32,500 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 All's Wells from Anhasit *105 Tending Gardens from Silvele *105 Vetted Rocks from Uelmondi *105 Crystals in the Rough Ylseeda Majestrix Sangeeta #106 The Majestrix's Trust requires 50,000 House Yrzu (Faction) Pride Pakiat Izle Tot #106 The Introduction #106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice #106 The Missing Heart Leaves a Hole #repeatable quests: #*106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice, Twice #*106 The Missing Heart Leaves Another Hole Karo-amat #106 Seven Tomes and No Sense requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 Perennial Complications #106 Stripped By Striplings Ta-hetu #106 The Wick is Curiosity requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Candle is Learning #106 The Supreme Art of Teaching #106 Joy in Knowledge requires Stripped By Striplings Ta-sche-re-he #106 The Desired Golden Vessel #106 The Vexing Golden Coin #106 The Bloody Brutal Truth #106 Music From The Elder #106 The Seven Keystones to Success Izny Rut #106 Green Fruit For Rut #106 Operation Crustacean Station #106 The Mootuingo Objective #repeatable quests: #*106 Green Fruit For Rut Part Duex #*106 Operation Crustacean Station Continuation Khat-Ra Pakiat #106 From Mind to Matter requires 30,100 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Punishment Due #106 Consoling the Souls #106 Consciousness With Objectification #106 The Crucible of Purpose #106 Crossing At The Crossing Repeatable quests requiring 39,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) *106 Consoling the Souls: A Contemplation from Khat-Ra Pakiat *106 The Mootuingo Job from Izny Rut *106 The River Job from Izle Tot *106 The Starfire Collection from Ta-hetu Khat-Ra Pakiat #106 Reflection of Recollection requires 50,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) Timed Key Quests Turning in the keys (PoP) hint it is NPCs not chests this time round. *106 An Unusual Rod small golden rod with odd spear tip, nestled on top of rocks. *106 Barrel of Monkeys an empty brown barrel. *106 Chip Off the Old Block giant clickable+landable Aetherscar shard floating in mid air. *106 Chronicles of Magic Meandering floating tome, spotted in Aetherscar, but probably has huge roam range just like the Tome in OF of KA. *106 Curse You, Yrzu clickable scroll on table. *106 Eight Orbs for Eight Pillars clickable chest behind furniture merchant Tanagh, in Khali'Vahla area. Additional Quests Amphitheater of Song #106 Ghost's Lost Score #106 Turn Loose the Ignus #106 Why Don't the Ayriegales Sing #106 Esper in the Deep Dark Forest #106 For the Voice She Once Had Leave Your Mark * PoP Solo Achievement Mark objects (hidden) < working title actual name not known at this point. Notes There are no-trade blue shinies in (some?) of the solo zones. They seem to be part of Planes of Prophecy Expert Solo Dungeon Collection Known zones they can be found in: